


Celebrity Spokesperson

by winteryserpent (silencedancer)



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Agent System, Gen, Morninglight, new dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/winteryserpent
Summary: Dax Reagan has made trouble for the Morninglight and he is asked to meet with the leader, Philip Marquard himself.Written for the #FanArtSWL contest hosted by Beyond the Veil.





	Celebrity Spokesperson

Dax Reagan was very, very good at being utterly ridiculous , which was why the Illuminati asked a particular favor of him amongst all the other favors they had already asked of him. This time, they asked him to make the Morninglight Foundation look bad.

Becoming a celebrity spokesperson for them was oddly not that hard, even for someone ridiculed by most of his fellow paranormal hunters. That was worth it for all the sweet cash that the Illuminati gave him for covering their mistakes by making everyone else think that it was a fool’s errand to investigate it He got to see the real stuff and that was worth it. 

Perhaps it was his charming personality (very Steve Irwin-esque in his humble opinion) and good looks that made the Morninglight over look his status as probable fraud. It was good enough to still sell a lot of books and garner TV ratings despite everything. TV was more about entertainment than actual truth anyways.

He also knew that the Morninglight was the new Scientology, not yet bedeviled by people in Guy Fawke masks, but he had no idea of the entirety of it. Not until he was invited to their compound. It was after the talk show interview, the one with all the screaming and yelling about stars and the unrelenting void. No one took him seriously—he was Dax Reagan after all, but something about his rant seemed to upset something in the Morninglight ranks.

The words from their Youtube videos and literature had gotten into his head and did something odd to it, but familiar enough with the tricks of ghosts and demons, he knew there was a way to release it. And released it he did, all of it out on the public stage just as the actor he was. Yet—

He had no idea of the true meaning of those words.

At the compound, they had rushed him past the Foundlings, only catching glimpses of the squalor they lived in. The Anointed district was mostly normal, though the guards and the announcements over the PA system made him uneasy. Favoured was quiet, bereft of the almost ever present announcements. The meeting was at the mansion at the top, though he had no idea how he actually got there. 

He even met with Marquard himself. It was…unsettling. His collection of polaroids were memorable, though the big man himself was quite cordial even with the underlying threat behind his smile. Never before had Dax wanted to book it out of a place so quickly and he had some seen some serious shit.

The Morninglight scared him even more than the Illuminati ever did. They understood business, but this man, this…person was about more than that. He had plans far beyond what anyone else wanted. It was too much.


End file.
